Happy Awesome Birthday
by orangepencils
Summary: It's Prussia's birthday and he knows that it's going to be an awesome day. At least, it will be if people will remember it. Humor, fluff. Rated for Prussia's potty mouth.


**Happy Awesome Birthday**

**251**

**No, you did not miss 250. I just did not type it yet. Well, because it's Prussia's birthday and there were no birthday stories, I had to do one.**

**In my defence, somewhere else in the world, it's still the eighteenth. Also, I was not home for most of the afternoon and evening so by the time this gets posted, it will be the day after, but I finished writing it on the 18****th****.**

**Disclaimer: Birthday, aha.**

Happy Awesome Birthday

The moment Gilbert got up that morning; he felt that it was going to be an awesome day. Why? Well, because it was the greatest day of the year, January eighteenth, his birthday. Gilbert was sure that he was going to wake up to either find his lover clad in nothing but an apron, holding out a tray with maple syrup and offer him some awesome birthday sex, or he would already be sprawled in a suggestive pose on the bed with nothing but maple syrup on him and ready to offer him some awesome birthday sex.

Either way, he was sure that there would be fan-fucking-tastic birthday sex the moment he woke up one way or the other. However, when he didn't see Matthew dressed in any of the scenarios that his mind had conjured, he was slightly perplexed.

He soon figured that being the awesome him, his lover had probably decided that an awesome birthday breakfast composed of maple syrup and pancakes (yes in that order) would be best and then they would have birthday sex on the kitchen table. With maple syrup. He practically ran downstairs and when he got to the last step, he shouted as loud as he could.

"Here he is, the one and only, awesome birthday me!" He was expecting to have Matthew run to him and gush at how awesome he looked this morning, but it never happened. Not being bothered in the slightest, Prussia assumed that Matthew wanted to surprise him so he decided to play along.

"Oh well, I guess the awesome me will just make myself some breakfast." He walked to the kitchen and made as much noise as possible. However, when no one popped out from behind the couch, Gilbert started to think that maybe he had finally disappeared. He ran to the mirror and when he saw his reflection, he knew that it wasn't that.

Feeling worse, he simply pulled out some cereal from the pantry and made himself a pitiful, not awesome, birthday breakfast. He was brooding in his cereal when his phone rang. He immediately perked up thinking that someone had finally remembered what awesome day it was today.

"Hello, awesome speaking."

"Ah, bruder, good I wanted to talk to you." Prussia smirked. His brother would remember after all.

"I wanted to tell you not to forget to bring back my jacket this weekend. I need it for the next conference." Gilbert's smile turned into a frown. Why had everyone forgotten? Was it because he no longer was a nation so he theoretically didn't have a birthday anymore?

"Hey, West, d'you remember what day it is today?"

"Yes, of course I do. It's January eighteenth, why?" Prussia felt something inside of him turn to stone.

"Oh, eum, nothing. Well, the awesome me has stuff to do. Bye." Without another word, he hung up the phone. This was definitively not the way he had thought he was going to spend his awesome birthday. He took a seat on the living room couch and sighed dejectedly. He would continue brooding until someone acknowledged his awesome birthday.

Ultimately, boredom crept up on him so he turned on the TV (he didn't even know where Matthew was, but at the moment, he really did not care where that traitor had disappeared to) and every show seemed to mock him. It seemed as though in everything he was watching, some character had a birthday and all the character's family went to great lengths to prepare lavish festivities for them. Well, not for him, no surrey.

He spent the better part of the afternoon sitting on the couch, until he heard the front door open. He contemplated getting up and going to meet Matthew, but then he thought against it. He would wait until Matthew came to him.

"Oh hi Gil, how are you?" How are you he dared ask? Gilbert took a deep breath before responding.

"M'kay. D'you know what day today is?" He asked calmly.

"Of course I do!" Prussia closed his eyes and dared to hope.

"I knew you wouldn't have forgotten!"

"It's Martin Luther King Day."

"Ye-wait, what?"

"Yes, Alfred told me. It's Martin Luther King Day today. Anyways, I forgot to pick up the dry cleaning on the way home. Can you please pick it up? Thanks, I knew I could count on you." Prussia was whisked out of the door without another word. He couldn't believe it. He drove to the dry cleaners and thought of his current predicament.

If this is how it would be, then he wouldn't bother to remember Canada's birthday either and he would see how Matthew would like that. In fact, he would even stop paying attention to him and start thinking of him as his brother. He would even… Prussia sighed to himself. Who the hell was he kidding? Even if he was paid to do it, it wouldn't happen. He could never forget Matthew, even if he tried.

He finally got to the dry cleaners and went inside. He asked for the suit jacket that Matthew had told him to get, but the man told him that he had none under the Canadian's name. Prussia argued with him for a while before he pulled out his phone and called up his lover. Canada assured him that the jacket was there so Gilbert kept on insisting that the jacket was in the man's possession. After another fifteen minutes of arguing, the man finally found it and apologized. Disgruntled, Prussia made his way back home. By now, he just wanted to drown his poor excuse of a birthday with a lot of beer.

When he got home, he saw the lights of the television on and walked towards the living room. However, he never got passed the kitchen threshold for when he set foot there, about a dozen or so people popped out from nowhere and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at the same time.

Amongst those people, Gilbert saw his lover stand up and walk up to him. Prussia was at a loss for words.

"Happy birthday, Gilbert." Matthew whispered in his ear when he got to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can't believe you pulled off something so awesome just for me." He murmured. "Was the incident at the dry cleaners planned?" Matthew smiled slyly at that.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad that it worked out." Prussia smiled back and looked at the guests that were tapping him on the shoulder. His brother and Feliciano had come. France and Spain were there. Hungary had dragged Austria along and some other of their friends had come as well. Gilbert was incredibly touched by the gesture. He hadn't been forgotten after all. Just that thought made him smile even more.

* * *

The party had been awesome just like him and Matthew had proved that he could cook up one hell of a mean party if he wanted to. Prussia could proudly say that it had been the awesomest birthday that he had ever had.

As he sat on the couch while Matthew finished cleaning the kitchen, (he had offered to dry the dishes, but his lover had banned him from the kitchen under the pretext that it was his birthday) he realized that the only thing that was missing, the cherry on the sundae, was the birthday sex, but he wasn't going to hold it against Matthew. He had already done more than anyone had ever done for him.

Prussia stretched on the couch just as he felt Canada walk up behind him. There was a short moment of silence before he heard him speak in his ear.

"If you want part two of your present, I suggest you come upstairs in five minutes." Matthew nibbled on his ear lobe in a teasing way before disappearing upstairs. Gilbert felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine and started counting. Oh yeah, there was definitively going to be some birthday sex!

**OWARI**

**I love my ending. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GILBO!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: January 18****th**** 2010, 12:45pm**

**Finished writing: January 18****th**** 2010, 11:40pm**

**Started typing: January 18****th**** 2010, 11:45pm**

**Finished typing: January 19****th**** 2010, 12:25am**


End file.
